Mon Amant Mon Prof Mon Amour
by MammaDiva
Summary: Deux mois intense, deux mois de découverte et de passion. Mais derrière ce sourire se cache un secret terrible. Derek devra se battre pour conquérir le cœur de Stiles, car beaucoup de monde souhaite obtenir de gré ou de force le jeune émissaire revenu pour se venger.
1. Prologue

**Et voila, deuxieme nouvelle histoire de la journée rien que pour vous, mais surtout encore un Stiles puissant, ras le bol de le prendre pour un boulet, il est fort, tres fort, trop fort mais a vous de voir.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Precision ( Again )**

 **1) C'est une fiction Sterek**

 **2) Happy End ... Ou pas**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **P** rologue

–

 **Q** ui sauve qui ?

 **D** erek sentit que le jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur était en danger, grâce à ses sens il repéra une dizaine de loups l'encerclant, heureusement pour lui, il était accompagné de sa meute. **I** l s'élança sur le gazon du parc longeant les logements universitaires prévus pour les étudiants. **U** n coup de chance ce vendredi soir, les sororités faisant leur recrutement. **C** e qui veut dire fêtes démentiels avec alcools à gogo, donc aucune chance d'être repéré par une personne sobre.

 **Q** uand il arriva à destination, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Stiles se trouvait à terre tenant son bras blessé. **I** l haletait tellement, il devait avoir couru un moment à travers les bois pour échapper aux bêtes à moitié transformés qui le poursuivaient.  
 **D** erek grogna, suivit des autres montrant leur présence à la meute qui s'attaquait à Stiles.

 **L** e jeune homme leva les yeux perdus et étonnés vers Derek qui le regardait étrangement, sur le moment le jeune Alpha pris peur de l'opinion que pourrait avoir son amant sur sa nature profonde, car il venait de lui montrer qu'il était aussi un être comme ceux qui l'avaient blessé.

 **S** tiles se releva prestement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à jouer les Jouvencelles en détresse comme le personnage crédule et naïf de Daphné dans le dessin animé Scooby Doo. **I** l avait réussi à berner l'Alpha Talia Hale et toute sa meute, ainsi que celle de son fils. **M** alheureusement, en cet instant, celui qui le faisait grimper au rideau à de nombreuses reprises, était en danger, même si c'est à lui qu'on en voulait, mais lui et sa bande d'ados boutonneux n'avaient aucune chance contre ses mercenaires loups venus de l'est.

 **I** l se mit à ricaner, la situation n'était pas à rire, mais Stiles sentit l'incrédulité des mercenaires face à lui, il savait qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi il riait alors qu'il allait surement être kidnappé brutalement, plus leurs grognements augmentèrent plus il riait, il sentait aussi l'incompréhension de la meute Hale.

_ **Il a complètement craqué le prof ou quoi, je savais qu'il n'était pas net mais à ce** **point…** **  
**_ **Tais-toi Jackson** , Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles riait, il savait qu'il pouvait être insouciant.  
 **P** eut-être croyait-il qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût d'une sororité, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
 **I** l s'apprêtait à parler quand il vit deux loups du groupe adverse volait dans les airs et atterrirent brutalement contre des arbres plus loin, mais avec une telle puissance que les loups furent assommés et que leurs os allaient mettre du temps à se ressouder.  
 **S** tiles en avait assez de jouer la comédie, il leva la main vers trois autres loups et bougea à peine les doigts et les trois lycaons eurent la nuque brisée, ils s'écroulèrent sur place comme des poupées de chiffon qu'on laissait tomber.  
_ **Attend que…**  
_ **Tu es le chef de ses pitoyable créatures ?** Stiles leva la tête vers celui qui semblait commander, et ce que virent tous les loups présents leur donna des sueurs froides.

 **L** e visage normalement clair et pale parsemait de taches de rousseur s'était noirci de veines sombres et marquées partant du cou et remontant aux tempes. **S** es yeux d'une couleur ambre whisky s'étaient foncés d'un noir profond prenant entièrement les pupilles. **Q** uatre canines pointues apparurent, deux en haut deux en bas, Stiles fit craquer les os de son cou et s'approcha trop rapidement du chef et l'empoigna par la gorge, le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol.

 **L** edit chef tenta avec ses griffes de retirer la main qui l'étranglait, mais en vain, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Stiles puisait sa force dans la terre qui l'entourait et dans les sentiments négatifs de son prisonnier ainsi que les siens.  
 **_ Je ne suis pas un jouet, je suis unique et fort, je n'ai pas besoin d'une meute, et même si j'en avais besoin, celle de ton Alpha ne m'intéresse pas, je n'aime pas être commandé, j'aime ma liberté et surtout je choisis ceux avec qui je m'accouple, je ne suis ni une pute, ni une couveuse à loups, personne ne me mettra à genou.**

 **S** tiles lança le loup à quelques mètres, il regarda les autres loups avant de leur ordonner de quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

 **D** erek qui avait observé et écouté n'en menait pas large, voir Stiles comme ça, lui avait donné trois sentiments. **L** a première était la luxure, ça lui rappelait les deux mois de leçons particulières au manoir entre eux. **L** e deuxième était celui de la peur, l'envie de partir en courant sachant que Stiles était plus que dangereux, il venait quand même de balancer deux alphas simplement en bouger des doigts. **E** t le dernier, la curiosité, savoir qui était réellement Stiles Stilinski son nouveau professeur de littérature française et d'économie politique.

_ **Stiles ?** Une voix féminine familière vint à l'oreille de la meute, et tous reconnurent Lydia Martin, reine des abeilles du Lycée de Beacon Hills et nouvelle reine des abeilles à l'université de Sacramento, **mon dieu, tu es là, j'espère que tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs sinon…** **  
** **L** ydia s'arrêta net en voyant six personnes la regardait étrangement, puis une autre personne arriva et tous reconnurent Danny Mahealani, le meilleur ami de Jackson Whittemore, loup beta de Derek Hale.

_ **Euh Stiles, je crois que l'on a un problème…** **  
** **_ Non !** **Tu** **crois mon Dan ?** **  
** **_ Ton Dan ?** Jackson ne comprenait plus rien.  
_ **Désole mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter** , Stiles empoigna son torse et se tordit de douleur, son cœur lui fit mal, comme si on lui enfoncé un millier d'aiguilles dans le cœur, Lydia se mit à sa gauche et passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir, Danny se mit à sa droite.

 **L** ydia eut une idée en voyant le regard insistant de Derek Hale sur Stiles, elle se retira et affronta le regard noir de Stiles.  
_ **Derek Hale, tu veux des réponses, tu vas devoir nous aider, car je suis une faible fille et j'aimerais que tu me remplaces pour le porter jusqu'à la maison.**

 **D** erek s'approcha comme un automate le regard toujours vissé sur le jeune professeur, il tendit les bras le pris comme un prince Disney emporte la princesse à la fin des dessins animés.  
 **E** rica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore et Cora Hale se demandaient dans quelle dimension ils étaient tombés, mais ils voulaient bien des réponses.

_ **Je ne suis pas une putain de princesse Disney ?** Râla Stiles même s'il s'était senti bien mieux quand Derek l'entoura de ses bras.  
 **P** ourquoi avait, il fallut que ce soit lui son compagnon, il ne voulait pas détruire la vie du jeune Hale à cause de sa nature, il devait au plus vite l'éloigner sinon la vie de Derek serait en danger de mort.

* * *

Alors on aime ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour savoir quelle fiction ils voulaient un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture a toutes et tous.

* * *

Chapitre 01

Un mois de juillet qui commence mal pour Derek

_ **Allez vient !** Susurra l'aîné, **il est dans sa chambre à l'étage, il va rien entendre, il dort** , l'homme se mit derrière son jeune compagnon et l'embrassa dans le cou, suçotant la peau délicate ce qui fit soupirer d'aise et frissonner le jeune homme qui tremblait de désir entre ses bras.  
_ **C'est mon meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de tout ça…** le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, son amant caressa du bout des doigts ses flanc puis glissa une de ses mains dans son boxer, emprisonnant sa verge déjà gonfle de désir.  
 **L** 'homme fit des va et viens d'une main et malaxa délicatement son téton, il croqua doucement le lobe de l'oreille en se collant nu contre lui.

_ **Ce n'est pas grave si tu veux pas, je vais** **aller** **prendre une douche seul** , l'homme se décolla et s'apprêta à partir quand le plus jeune se retourna et le plaqua contre la porte de la salle de bain.  
_ **Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, me laissant là, frustrer, tu rêves Peter, tu as commencé, tu finis.**  
 **L** e jeune homme prit en main la verge tendue et offerte de Peter, il se mit a la caresser tandis qu'il léchait la peau découverte de la gorge, il remonta vers la mâchoire et embrassa chaque morceau de peau jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. **D** es lèvres fines et tentatrices, celle de son homme. **I** l n'eut même pas à quémander l'accès, que ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour que leurs langues puissent jouer le ballet sensuel et humide du baiser.

 **L** e jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains sans quitter les lèvres de son amant et les fit entrer tous les deux.  
Peter recula et fit couler l'eau de la douche tandis que Jackson vira le morceau de tissu qui le dérangeait depuis un moment. **P** eter le reluqua amoureusement puis rentra dans la douche en tendant la main à son homme pour qu'il le rejoigne.  
 **À** peine le rideau fermé, Jackson s'agenouilla et prit en bouche l'objet de ses plaisirs, ce qui fit grogner de desir le loup debout devant lui, il s'activa sur la verge, avalant en entier l'objet puis le sortant de sa bouche et recommença plusieurs fois. **P** eter passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux mouillés et la main gauche sur le crâne de Jackson pour approfondir la fellation.

 **J** ackson s'amusa à lécher la hampe de la verge, remontant pour suçoter le gland et passait des petits coups de langue, puis plongea sur les bourses pour les prendre en bouche et les gober.  
 **P** eter n'avait jamais connu d'amants, hommes ou femmes, lui faire un tel effet, normal, car tous les autres avaient moins d'importance et de connexions que celui du compagnon naturel d'un loup.  
 **I** l sentit Jackson introduire un doigt dans son fondement personnel, il écarta légèrement les jambes pour le laisser agir à sa guise. **I** l était bien le seul à pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.  
 **J** ackson abandonna le sexe tendu de Peter, ce qui le fit grogner de frustration, mais quand il se retrouva le torse contre le mur carrelé glacial de la douche, pied surélevé sur le rebord du marché pied et qu'il sentit la langue chaude de son homme s'introduire en lui, titillé son anneau de chair, il se mit à gémir fortement.

 **J** ackson jongla entre sa langue et ses doigts, écartant un peu plus son homme, il savait y faire avec lui, Peter était un dominant dans la vie, mais quand ils étaient seuls et en pleine action, Peter était plus tôt du genre légèrement soumis entre ses mains. **N** e croyait pas que Peter soit soumis de nature, oh grand dieu non, mais il aimait prendre son pied intégralement avec son compagnon, et qui mieux que Jackson pouvait lui faire montrer les étoiles du plaisir.  
 **A** près plusieurs vas et viens en lui, touchant à de nombreuses reprises la boule de nerfs qui faisait haletait l'homme, Jackson se releva en restant collé contre son homme, glissant sa verge plus que tendu entre ses cuisses, il éteignit l'eau.

_ **Alors on passe aux choses sérieuses ou ont fini de prendre la douche** , murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Peter qui frissonnait déjà de plaisir.  
_ **Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te promets milles et une torture et tu sais que j'en suis capable.** **  
**_ **Par exemple ?** Jackson se frotta de plus en plus vigoureusement contre lui, ils aimaient jouer la provocation entre eux, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple.  
_ **Je laisserai bien les deux jumeaux Scavo me prendre l'un après l'autre alors que tu seras attaché à un arbre entoure de poudre de sorbier…** **  
** **L** a main de Jackson claqua contre ses fesses, excitant encore plus Peter, tandis que l'autre s'activait sur sa verge.

_ **Vilain, vilain compagnon, je vais te punir** , Jackson lâcha la verge de Peter, pris la sienne et s'introduis intégralement et brutalement en lui.  
_ **Putain !** Peter frappa le mur devant lui, s'était sa première fois en tant que passif dans leur couple, la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir se coupla avec le plaisir d'être pour une fois dominé sexuellement.  
 **J** ackson entra et ressortit entièrement, puis recommença à plusieurs reprises pour laissait à Peter le temps de s'y habituer.

 **L** a douleur laissa place au plaisir d'être entier avec son compagnon, et quand il pensait entier, s'était surtout d'avoir la verge de Jackson entièrement en lui, qu'il le comblait, le remplissait de toute sa longueur et de sa largeur, de sentir son homme prendre autant son pied que lui.

 **P** eter haletait, il aimait cette être pris de façon possessive par son homme.

_ **Jackson continue, baise moi bordel !**  
 **J** ackson se retira et retourna Peter, puis accrocha les jambes de son ainé autour de sa taille quand il s'enfonça en lui une nouvelle fois en un seul coup de culbute.  
 **I** ls pouvaient se regarder à chaque fois que Jackson le pénétrait, sentir leurs hormones et leur plaisir, s'embrassaient amoureusement à chaque fois que Peter en avait l'envie.

 **J** ackson tenait Peter par les hanches, ses vas et viens se firent plus fort, plus saccadé, tapant souvent sur la prostate ce qui fit gémir Peter de plus en plus fort. **J** ackson caressa le torse de son homme puis glissa vers la verge que lui-même astiquait, il vira sa main et la prit charge, cala son rythme de culbutage sur le maniement de la verge de Peter.  
 **Q** uand Jackson sentit Peter se contracter, la jouissance venir à son paroxysme, il accéléra ses mouvements de buttoir.  
 **C** 'est ensemble qu'ils jouirent, Jackson en Peter et son homme entre ses mains sur son torse.

 **J** ackson refit couler l'eau, tandis qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche son homme, l'eau froide ne les incommodaient pas trop, ils étaient chauds bouillants.  
_ **Un second round, Amour ?** **  
** **J** ackson allait répondre quand une voix derrière la porte de la salle de bains l'immobilisa.  
_ **Bon les tordus du sexe aux aurores, finissaient votre douche au plus tôt, j'ai été puni mais je ne mérite pas ça, ils entendirent Derek s'éloigner de la porte.** **  
** **P** eter pouffa en voyant son jeune amoureux se liquéfier sur place.  
 **J** ackson ne savait plus quoi faire, il espérait que son meilleur ami Derek Hale, neveu de Peter son compagnon ne lui en veuille pas trop de toute cette histoire.

_ **Au fait Jackson** , Derek était revenu, **la prochaine fois que tu veux sauter mon oncle, trouve une autre excuse que vouloir faire tes devoirs ici et me proposer de dormir parce qu'il est tard, je ne suis pas dupe et j'ai senti tes pulsions et sentiments pour Peter depuis un an et demi, moi je m'en fous de ce que vous faites, mais pitié la prochaine fois, faites-le au sous-sol s'est insonorisé.** **  
** **S** ur ce Derek partit, Peter éclata de rire sous le regard offusqué de Jackson.  
_ **Tu trouves ça drôle toi, mon meilleur ami nous a entendu, putain la honte**.  
_ **Je te signale qu'il vient de te donner sa bénédiction imbécile !** **  
** **_ Qui traites-tu** **d'imbécile, je suis Jackson Whitte…** **Putain, c'est vrai** , Jackson regarda la porte comme si Derek pouvait être encore derrière, mais il le savait dans la cuisine, il se tourna vers Peter et l'embrassa.

_ **Bon maintenant faut la prendre cette douche car dans une heure le professeur de Derek arrive.** **  
**_ **Ah oui c'est vrai que Talia l'a puni pour avoir eu de mauvaise notes, mais il a des circonstances atténuantes, cette histoire de sacrifices dont Paige a été victime ça la déboussolé.**  
_ **On le sait tous Amour, mais Talia veut que tout le monde puisse avoir un avenir en dehors de la meute, y compris son fils, enfin surtout son fils.** **  
**  
 **D** erek finit son verre de jus d'orange quand son meilleur ami et son oncle entrèrent dans la cuisine, il avait senti les remords de Jackson depuis la salle de bains. **I** l savait que Jackson avait une haute opinion de celui, mais étant son meilleur ami, son opinion comptée double de la sienne.  
 **I** l le rassura en lui souriant et tapota la chaise à côté de lui, puis se leva et apporta sur un plateau leurs petits-déjeuners.

_ **Bon céréales, jus d'oranges, fruits, café au lait pour Jackson et thé pour Peter, les pains au chocolats et voilà bon appétit je vais pouvoir prendre une douche…** **  
**_ **Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ce matin, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais effrayer le gentil professeur que ta mère à engager pour tes études.** **  
** **_ Loin de là mon oncle, ça je peux le faire tout seul, non maintenant, j'ai de quoi t'asticoter pendant un moment** , Derek lui fit un clin d'œil en apportant un coussin, **tiens tu vas en avoir besoin.** **  
**_ **Petit con** , Peter prit le coussin et le lança sur son insolent de neveu qui se mit à rigoler en partant en direction du couloir.

_ **Au moins il a de quoi sourire maintenant** , Jackson souffla de bonheur, il était heureux avec son homme et son meilleur ami se mettait enfin à sourire de nouveau et rigoler, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis la mort du troisième membre de leur trio amicale, Paige, la douce Paige, tué par une Darach, l'année passée.  
_ **Oui, il était temps, même si c'est à nos** **dépend**.  
 **J** ackson embrassa Peter et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **D** erek sut, en sortant de la salle de bains, 40 minutes plus tard que les deux amoureux étaient sortis, car aucuns bruits ne filtraient de la maison. **C** 'est nu qu'il se trimballa dans le manoir, il avait décidé d'accueillir le professeur personnel comme ça, celui que lui avait pris sa mère pour qu'il rattrape ce qu'il avait manquait l'année prétendante.  
 **À** la rentrée scolaire, il commençait une nouvelle vie dans l'université de Sacramento, et sa mère avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas être en retard par rapport aux autres. **L** a mort de sa meilleure amie et confidente, lui avait brisé le moral, il avait lâché l'affaire, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'étudier pour avoir de bonnes notes, il retenait tout, mais n'avait plus envie d'étudier.

 **DING DING DING DONG**

 **DING DING DING DONG**

 **L** a sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Derek se leva du canapé où il s'était avachi et se dirigea nonchalamment pour ouvrir.  
 **Q** uand d'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur son fantasme.  
 **S** tiles Stilinski, l'élevé le plus intelligent et le plus doué de son ancien lycée, une beauté pure au teint pâle et clair, des lunettes fines et rectangulaires sur ses yeux couleur ambre, une bouche fine et nerveuse, un cou délicat où on a envie de coller son nez pour respirer cette odeur de caramel et de pêche, un corps athlétique malgré le fait que ne se soit pas un sportif, un fessier à croquer cachait par des vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour lui.

 **M** alheureusement pour Derek la situation présente n'est pas à son avantage … **Q** uoi que !  
 **S** tiles était à genoux ramassant ses stylos et classeurs qu'il avait dû faire tomber, son regard vissait sûr… Les bijoux de famille assez conséquents de Derek, qui rougissant à vue d'œil.  
_ **Mon dieu** , Stiles se relava laissant tomber un classeur et recula aussi vite, grimpant dans sa jeep et partit du domaine.  
 **D** erek était sous le choc, il allait devoir parler à son oncle, éviter que sa mère l'apprenne, mais surtout, il allait devoir chercher une excuse pour faire revenir Stiles, son fantasme.  
 **S** on mois de juillet commençait mal.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
